nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World
Need for Speed: World is an active installment in the long-running Need for Speed franchise. This iteration has been co-developed by EA Black Box and EA Singapore as a free-to-play massively multiplayer online racing game, the first MMORG in the Need for Speed series since Motor City Online, exclusively for Windows-based PCs. World was released worldwide on July 27, 2010.New Dragon Age, Shooter from Epic Due In 2011 However those who ordered the starter pack got to not only play the game on July 20th but also got $20 worth of Speedboost and an exclusive Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 Starter Pack This is the second Need for Speed related title to be a online game the first being Motor City Online and is a sequel to Need for Speed: Undercover. Gameplay World takes on the gameplay style of Most Wanted and Carbon, focusing on illegal racing, tuning and police chases, and adds classic MMO elements to the mix such as special abilities. It will feature "the largest free roaming environment" in any Need for Speed game. Players will "form teams to take on the competition and the police." Rockport from Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Palmont from Need for Speed: Carbon are confirmed to be returning for this game and unlike Carbon players will see Palmont in the daytime just like with Rockport in Most Wanted. Some scenes of ''Bayview ''from Need For Speed: Underground 2 might also be thrown into the mix. Power-Ups The game features Power-Ups that aid in races and pursuits. Nitrous = Provides a quick burst of power to a car's acceleration and handling for short duration. Without Skill -- Active Time 3.0 Sec. Cooldown 30 Sec Upgradable Skills -- EXTENDED NITROUS, SUPER SHOT, RAPID FIRE Traffic Magnet = Attach magnet to Leader to get trapped by Traffic vehicles. Without Skill -- Active Time 20 Sec. Cooldown 60 Sec Upgradable Skills -- TRAFFIC COP One More Lap = Add one more lap to the race. Once used by any player, cannot be done again by anyone in that race. Without Skill -- Active Time N/A. Cooldown N/A Upgradable Skills -- STONG FINISHER Shield = Gives your driver immunity from targeted Power-Ups like Traffic Magnet. Without Skill -- Active Time 20 Sec. Cooldown 90 Sec Upgradable Skills -- ROLLING FORTRESS Ready = Eliminates the remaining cooldown period for Power-Ups making them ready to use again. Without Skill -- Active Time N/A. Cooldown 90 Sec Upgradable Skills -- LIGHTING REFLEX Juggernaut = Increases your car's speed and weight however car handling is impacted negatively. Without Skill -- Active Time 10 Sec. Cooldown 30 Sec Upgradable Skills -- RAMPAGE Slingshot = Your car's performance increases significantly when you're trailing the pack. The further from the lead, the greater the boost. Without Skill -- Active Time 15 Sec. Cooldown 60 Sec Upgradable Skills -- N/A Emegency Evade = Knocks cops back if they're too close to your car in a Pursuit. Without Skill -- Active Time 1 Sec. Cooldown 120 Sec Upgradable Skills -- EVASION Run Flats = Restores your tires after running over Spike Strips. Without Skill -- Active Time N/A . Cooldown xx Sec Upgradable Skills -- N/A Instant Cooldown = Ends a cop Pursuit immediately once you are in Cooldown mode Without Skill -- Active Time N/A . Cooldown N/A Upgradable Skills -- N/A Driver Profile The Driver Profile keeps a running tally of how many Races you've run, won, and lost, as well as your average finishing position in both Single-Player and Multiplayer Races. You can find more details about the Driver Profile in the Safehouse section. Driver Skills As the player levels up, points will be gained which can be assigned to Driver Skills. These are broken down into three types: Race, Pursuit, and Explore. Choosing driver skills depends on what kind of driver you are and what type of driver you want to be. If you like to get into Pursuits, increasing the weight of your car with Ram is a good option. If you're lagging behind your opponents in Races, Extended Nitrous can bring you back to the racing pack quickly. Each skill can be upgraded to make them more powerful weapons as the player advance through the game. Here are some skills: Race Skills EXTENDED NITROUS Increase NITROUS duration by XX seconds. PERFECT START Boosts a car's performance at the beginning of a Race if you keep the revs in the sweet spot when the light turns green. CATCHUP Increases the performance of your car if you're third place or lower in a race. DRAGSTAR Increase Car Acceleration by XX%. NEED FOR SPEED Increases your car's top speed. NERVES OF STEEL Increase car's handling. RAPID FIRE Reduces the cooldown period for the Nitrous Power-Ups. STONG FINISHER When One More Lap is activated, your car's performance is increased. SUPER SHOT Increase NITROUS Power by XX%. TRAFFIC COP Reduces the cooldown time on Traffic Magnets. JUMPS START Power-ups can be played more quickly at the start of a race. ROLLING FORTRESS Increases the duration of a Shield Power-Up by a few seconds. Pursuit Skills RAM Increases the weight of a car for collisions with cops and traffic. COOLDOWN Decreases the time needed to escape a Pursuit. TERMINATOR Receive larger rewards for taking out cops during a Pursuit. DEMOLITION MAN Increases the damage done to police when you crash into them. EVASION Increases the power of the Emergency Evade Power-Up. UNTOUCHABLE The 'Evade' meter fills up more quickly during Pursuits. RAMPAGE Increases the duration of the Juggernaut Power-Up by a few seconds. Explore Skills RADAR Displays cops on the minimap within a certain range. MOST WANTED Gives your driver more rep from escaping cop Pursuits. SOCIALITE Increases the amount of Cash you win from Multiplayer Races. TYCOON Increases the amount of Cash you win from all Races. LIGHTING REFLEX Reduces the cooldown period of the Ready! Power-Up. Cars (With Non-rented Level And Cash Requirements Including New Cars) Tier 1 *1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Level 5) - $30,000 *1971 Dodge Challenger R/T (Level 5) - $30,000 *2006 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 (Level 1) - $20,000 *2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (Level 1) - $20,000 *1992 Nissan 240SX (S13) (Level 1) - $20,000 *1999 Nissan Silvia (S15) (Level 1) - $20,000 *1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S (AE86) (Level 1) - $20,000 *2008 Volkswagen Scirocco (Level 5) - $30,000 Tier 2 *2009 Audi S5 (Level 25) - $400,000 *2007 BMW Z4M Coupe (Level 15) - $130,000 *2008 BMW 135i Coupe (Level Unknown) (Rental) *2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee (Level 10) - $60,000 *2008 Lexus IS-F (Level 15) - $130,000 *2004 Lotus Elise (Level 25) - $400,000 *1995 Mazda RX-7 (Level 10) - $60,000 *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition (Level 10) - $60,000 *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Level 20) - $250,000 *2005 Nissan 350Z (Z33) (Level 15) - $130,000 *2009 Nissan 370Z (Z34) (Level 20) - $250,000 *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (Level Unknown) (Rental) *2006 Porsche Cayman S (Level 25) - $400,000 *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Level 20) - $250,000 *1998 Toyota Supra (Level 25) - $400,000 *2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 (Level 10) - $60,000 Tier 3 *2008 Audi R8 4.2 FSI Quattro (Level 30) - $600,000 *2003 BMW M3 GTR (E46) (Level 40) - $1,200,000 *2008 BMW M3 E92 (Level Unknown) (Rental Only) *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (Level 35) - $850,000 *2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 (Level 30) - $600,000 *2008 Nissan GT-R (R35) (Level 30) - $600,000 *2006 Porsche 911 Turbo (997 TT) (Level Unrestricted) (Speedboost Purchase Only - 6000 pts) The new cars indicated as "New" and unidentified level and cash requirements. Only Toyota Supra and Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X of the new cars so far that have identified level and cash requirements for free players. Police Cars Heat Level 1: Local *Police Civic Cruiser 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Heat Level 2: County *Police Civic Undercover Cruiser 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Heat Level 3: State *Police Civic Undercover Cruiser 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee *Police State Cruiser Muscle Cruiser *Rhino SUV Light Heat Level 4: State Tactical Forces *Police State Undercover Cruiser Muscle Cruiser *Rhino SUV Heavy Heat Level 5: Federal *Federal Sport Cruiser 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 *Rhino SUV Heavy Heat Level 6: Federal Tactical Forces *Federal Sport Undercover Cruiser 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 *Rhino SUV Supercharged Trivia The earlier betas had the Pontiac GTO state units from Most Wanted and Carbon with the heat 3 GTO in its Carbon appearance and the heat 4 versions would come out instead. The earlier betas had the SUVs in their Carbon appearance the later versions has them sporting a paint job similar to the SUVs from Undercover. The First Trailer of Need For Speed World Online that was release in 2009 had the Standard Civic Cruiser in its Carbon appearance(MW, Carbon and Undercover) chasing Four Racers (Lexus IS300, "2005" Lamborghini Gallardo, Porsche Carrera GT and Pagani Zonda F). Like the Need For Speed: Carbon, the Police Helicopter is not joined in the pursuit. It is still unknown if the Heat Level 6 exists in World (The name of the heat level isn't confirmed yet). But they confirmed that it is the same with the Most Wanted Heat Level 6 (Federal Undercover Vehicles and Supercharged SUVs). Local Civic Cruisers occasionally appear in all Heat Levels (not at the beginning of the pursuit as they appear once you ram a cruiser and leave for few seconds for high heat levels). It is unknown that if it is accidentally or intentionally done it by the Electronic Arts. When you reach Heat Level 3, Heat Level 2 Police won't leave but still join the chase with the Heat Level 3 Police, this might be an glitch with the Police System. Leftover Data In the cars folder are the COPSPORT folder which is Cross' Rockport PD Corvette C6R from Most Wanted & COPMIDSIZEINT which has the cutscene version of the older Civic Cruiser which in Most Wanted appears before one of the races with Taz and both in Most Wanted and Carbon the car also appears when players are busted but its not used here. The cop driver texture in the Rockport PD uniform from Most Wanted is also present in one of the bin files. In the current beta police chatter from Undercover can be heard like in Palmont its chatter talk for the police in Palm Bay Harbor area, while in Rosewood its the talk for Sunset Hills instead of Most Wanted and Carbon's. Also the driver model and textures from Undercover are also reused as well. During police chases Undercover's pursuit music is heard instead of Most Wanted and Carbon's. Before, during and after pursuits police chatter from Undercover instead of Most Wanted and Carbon is heard. The trafic amublance and fire engine from Most Wanted and Carbon are hidden but were cut from World along with the Camaro SS, Cross' C6R from Most Wanted as discovered by a hacker. thanks to a hacker, here is the list of unknown vehicles found: 2007 Audi RS4 2009 Audi TT RS 2010 Bentley Continental Supersports 2003 BMW M3 E46 GT2 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS 2007 Lotus Exige S 2008 Mazda MX-5 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 2009 Nissan GT-R Spec-V 1972 Nissan Skyline 2000GT 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 1986 Porsche 959 2009 Porsche Panamera Turbo 2008 Renault Megane R.S Cross Chevrolet Corvette C6.R Heat 1 Standard Civic Cruiser Heat 3 Police Pontiac GTO Heat 4 Undercover Pontiac GTO Heat 6 Undercover Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 Police Helicopter Ambulance Fire Truck Dump Truck Semi Track Garbage Truck Transport Truck Differences between the alpha, beta and the final versions 1. The Civic Cruiser from Most Wanted to Undercover in its Carbon appearance is seen in a trailer which is from the alpha version it is later replaced by the Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bees as seen in the betas and the final version. 2. The sirens heard in the trailer from the alpha version are those from Most Wanted, Carbon, The PS2, Wii, PSP, mobile phone/N-Gage and DS versions of Undercover and Nitro but its later replaced by the sirens from the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC versions of Undercover. 3. The earlier betas have Downtown Rockport, Camden, Palmont and other locations from Most Wanted and Carbon incomplete while the later betas has them complete. 4. The 2005 Pontiac GTOs from Most Wanted and Carbon with its Carbon appearance at Heat 3 and the Undercover models appeared at Heat 4 but the latest version the GTOs have been removed and the Muscle Cruisers from Undercover make a return. 5. The Powerups were free in the earlier betas while the idea of making players buy it was added in later versions. 6. The heat 2 Civic Undercover Cruiser based Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee units had no lightbars in the earlier betas while the latest betas have them equipped with like the heat 1 units. They are called the county police in the later betas and the final version of the game. 7. The Rhino Heavy and Supercharged SUVs had markings from their appearance in Carbon in earlier betas while the later betas has them with new decals while still sporting their older black and white paint scheme from Most Wanted and Carbon. 8. The Lexus IS300, "2005" Lamborghini Gallardo, Porsche Carrera GT and Pagani Zonda F were seen from the 2009 trailer are cut from the later betas and the final versions. The Porsche Carrera GT was one of the cars from the earlier betas but its absent from the later builds and the final version. References Category:Need for Speed Series